Rendevous
by Nahii
Summary: "You and me, let's rendevous." Highschool!Shizaya; PWP


**Rendevous**

_Disclaimer: All wrongs reversed_

_warning: PWP and OOC highschool!Shizaya straight ahead_

* * *

><p>Like any typical day at Raijin High, soon after the moment the lunch bell chimed, the chatter of students slowly began to fill the hallways.<p>

From inside one particular classroom, a bespectacled boy peered up from his diligent note taking to raise his eyebrow at his friend in a silent question.

The other boy ignored him, however. Instead, he clicked his tongue, pushed his chair away and he lazily sauntered towards the door.

"Hey, Izaya, where are you going?" the boy called after the brunette.

Izaya peered over his shoulder and gave his signature smirk and added a wink into the mix.

"It's not like it's any of your business, Shinra, so just keep out of it, kay?"

* * *

><p>During the slight exchange, Shizuo Heiwajima took the opportunity to slip out unnoticed from the classroom's back door.<p>

Just the thought of that impetuous grin and that quick wink that _he knew_ was unmistakably meant for him sent a quick flush down his body.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind and took a quick detour to the school's cafeteria to buy some strawberry milk and a pack of cookies. At a spur of the moment decision, he changed his mind and got two boxes of the milk instead.

Whistling a little off-key tune he made his way to the fourth floor's fire exit.

* * *

><p>There was nobody there.<p>

He made himself comfortable in the small balcony-like space, leaning his forehead against the steel railings. Absentmindedly, he stuck the straw in and sipped some of the sweet liquid then set it down beside him. Fumbling in his pockets, he took out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling and exhaling the smoke letting it waft in the air above him in soft, discernible blurs.

Too immersed he was in the novel ritual of letting the smoke sear down his chest, followed by the quick release, that he was caught off guard by the sudden grabbing at his hand.

"Shizu-chan is being a naughty baby and Izaya is going to tell~!" Izaya fingered the stick and made as if he was going to actually smoke.

'Like hell you are, flea. Ow, ow, ow! Careful!" The blond maneuvered the still glowing cigarette stub from Izaya's hand and after one last inhale, put it off.

The brunet pouted and plopped on the floor beside Shizuo. He made a play at picking up the strawberry milk and made a face at the unwelcome sweetness on his tongue.

"Bleh." Izaya stuck out his tongue in distaste. "Shizu-chan, I am just tempted to question your tastes sometimes." He twirled the straw with his finger and took another sip.

"But of course, I can't. Because that would mean questioning you being together with me." A very out of character Izaya smile appeared for a split-second that Shizuo was almost convinced he was just seeing things. Shizuo stared hard.

Izaya continued to sip and make faces at the drink, ignoring the look of surprise that hasn't quite left his boyfriend's face yet. But once he realized he wasn't going to get a read on Izaya, Shizuo lit another stick and smoked absentmindedly.

Izaya had scooted closer, his back against the metals bars while Shizuo's legs dangled over the edge. Bright eyes bordering on crimson peered up to his companion through dark lashes.

"Hey, Shizu-chan, if you like sweet stuff so much, why are you with me?"

His question took the blond off-guard. Shizuo's hand, paused in mid-air trembled slightly as his brain sought to find an answer.

"W- well," He began, with no idea at all what to say. While he till stumbled for words, Izaya leaned up to take a puff from the cigarette. His eyes widened as the burn left a hot, itchy trail in his mouth and he fought down the urge to choke and cough as the smoke seared his throat and chest.

"Oi, Izaya!" Shizuo warned, patting the other's back gently. A small coughing fit wracked the slim frame as Izaya expelled the smoke.

Voice still rough and wheezing slightly, he said, "That tastes even more horrible than this," indicating the milk carton. "If you like sweet stuff, why are you even smoking? It tastes like crap." Izaya deadpanned.

Shizuo shrugged in reply. 'I don't know I guess I was just curious at first so I wanted to try it."

"Didn't you hate it at first though?"

"Hmm, _hate_ is a very strong word to use. I guess it felt new, interesting. Like it made me feel…" The deep voice faded out as he tried to describe it.

After a long second , he sighed. "I can't explain it, Izaya. I just wanted to try it out and I have been wanting to for some time. So when I finally got around to doing it, it was a weird feeling and it definitely wasn't a completely pleasant experience but I guess I grew to like it. And quitting never even crossed my mind."

When the blond looked back at Izaya, the brunet had his head tilted to the side as if contemplating something. Shizuo's thumb brushed over his cheek questioningly.

"Izaya?"

A one sided grin appeared. "I think I understand now." Izaya nodded to himself as if savoring a revelation. He leaned over once more and held Shizuo's hand in his as he tried to smoke again. It didn't hurt as much this time but it was still uncomfortable and there was the suffocating feeling as smoke filled his throat.

"It doesn't suit you, Izaya." Shizuo whispered as he dove in for a kiss. The smoke had barely left Izaya's open mouth but Shizuo's tongue invaded the warmth anyway.

There was a lingering stickiness remaining on Izaya's lips and he suckled on the plump flesh, drawing a slight sting and a gasp to escape from the lithe form under him. His tongue dove back in, coaxing the hot wet muscle in a dirty dance, tangling and separating and rushing to meet back again.

Izaya could only cling in response.

His head tilted sideways allowed Shizuo more access as the blonde ravaged the exposed skin; he pulled the shirt down and suckled on the exposed collarbone and Izaya released a lusty moan.

"You're getting so good at this Shizu-cha- hahhhhhh." The blond bit the pert nipple visible even under the soft cloth. His hand journeyed downwards, molding itself to the shape of Izaya's cock.

"You were saying?" Shizuo asked through lust-dazed eyes and Izaya thought he had never seen anything as sexy as a pheromone releasing Shizuo.

"I- I said, hghghnn…" Shizuo's had had started to pump his cock through the layers of cloth and he wanted them off. "I said _off_." Izaya panted, forgetting his train of thought. "Take it off, _Shizuo._"

"Izaya, Izaya, always the greedy one." The grin that lit up the blond's face was almost cruel, a throwback to an earlier memory of fisticuffs and broken bones. His thumb lazily rubbed the wet spot that had soaked through the uniform.

"Shizuo we don't have much time left." Izaya growled as his hips rotated tantalizingly against that big, warm hand, wanting to feel it against him without the barriers of clothing.

Shizuo fingered the waistband of Izaya's trousers and the raven bit back a moan as the sensitive head of his cock was exposed to the cool air and to Shizuo's hot and hungry stare.

The blond ran a fingernail gently up and around the weeping slit and the brunet cursed.

"Oh I will, that's a promise." Shizuo whispered as Izaya's whole length was exposed and he took a small tentative lick.

"Shizuo, that's a bit... hghhn" Encouraged by the throaty moan, he suckled more on the engorged head and his fist slowly pulled up at the skin, up and down, _up and down_. Izaya arched his back, ignoring the metal railing that cut into the small of his back. All that mattered was that hot, continuous suction on his cock, Shizuo's tongue rubbing in all the right places and his finger –_ oh god his finger_.

He didn't need to be told. His legs spread open of their own accord and with eyes at half-mast he watched Shizuo suckled on one, two, three of his fingers. Their gazes held while Shizuo, in blatant seduction, licked the digits.

A breathy sigh caught in his throat as the blond felt around the opening. He heard a slick sound as one digit found its way in. Izaya's eyes fluttered closed in wild abandon as another finger slipped in after the first. The wet suckling on his arousal was back and a hot flush spread on his cheeks up to the tips of his ears.

Izaya forced his eyes to open. Cramped in the small space, Shizuo had maneuvered his body and Izaya watched hungrily as Shizuo pumped his own cock in tandem to the finger fucking up his ass. The very sight of Shizuo going down on him, a light flush across his cheeks, and the feeling of fullness up his ass in addition to the novel sight of Shizuo masturbating was enough to send him over the edge.

'Shizuo, I- "The words were cut off by a silent scream. Izaya's eyes rolled back in pleasure as his body tightened and released, in that glorious moment of orgasm where the entirety of his consciousness was concentrated on mind-blowing satisfaction.

The feeling of floating upon the clouds dissipated bit by bit and he opened his eyes in time to see Shizuo swoop up for another kiss. His own taste was fresh on the blond's tongue and Izaya reveled in the fact that the other swallowed. His hand wandered to where Shizuo's hand was still furiously pumping himself and he felt the blond stiffen against him and he knew the other was close.

Shizuo's back arched and Izaya slipped his hand lower, lower still and before the first _spurt_ could gush out of Shizuo's cock Izaya pressed down on the blond's perineum, blocking the release for a few seconds longer, effectively extending the other's orgasm. Low and throaty moans were echoing in Shizuo's chest and Izaya could feel yet another stirring in his belly.

Shizuo peered at him with a tired but satisfied, loopy grin and Izaya couldn't help but smile sheepishly back. "Was that the bell that rang while I and your hand were having hot, delicious butt sex? I'm not sure if that was the bell or just the ringing in my ears."

"Stop being so crude, Izaya." But the small smile belied Shizuo's harsh words.

Izaya stretched cattily, wincing as he tested the damage done to his back. "Well, now I know why you're with me even if I'm not some sweet little thing."

"You do?"

"Yup. You told me!"

'Why are you so hung up on me liking sweet things anyway, Izaya?

"Oh, you're always the sucker for things like that and I was just sorta worried you'd find a sweet little girl and…" The sentence faded into a nonchalant shrug. "_You know._"

Izaya attempted to fix up his uniform and look somewhat presentable then he moved towards the door. "I'll leave first, kay? Uhm, on second thought will you mind throwing me around a bit? We can pretend we got into another fight and- "

He suddenly found himself in Shizuo's embrace. "Want to skip instead?" Izaya looked over his shoulder and giggled at the suggestive grin on his boyfriend's face.

"Pause that train of thought right there, rewind and repeat."

"As much as you want, baby." Shizuo pressed his lips against the brunet's cheek.

"And oh, Izaya?"

"Hm?"

"You are _my_ sweet little thing and you _do_ taste sweet. I just proved it earlier, you know."

Shizuo lips curved into a smile against the dusting of red on Izaya's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thank you so much for reading! I hope to write more of this couple soon :x  
>I hope you guys like it.<p>

I plan to draw an illustration for this when I have time x)


End file.
